He's Off Limits
by miaBELLA
Summary: Can Edward stay with Alice, Or will he pick Bella? Will Jasper try to stop him, or not? All human story


Disclaimer: We are not, nor can we ever be, the infamous Stephenie Meyer...Unless of course, her soul was some how implanted into one of our bodies...

Chapter 1: Have We Met?  
**Epov**

"You've met Bella before, haven't you?" Alice asked meas she rummaged through her closet.

"No. I've meet her boyfriend though, he's in one of my classes." I answered, running a towel

through my wet hair as I eyed the cloths laying in a neat pile on my side of the bed. I could tell

from her tone of voice that she was still excited about me meeting her new 'best friend'. She

nearly pounced on me as I walked in the door telling me that we were going out on a double

date with her new bf, Bella. I agreed, of course, how could I not after seeing her face so hopeful.

Alice and I had gone on double dates before, with my brother, Emmett, and his fiancee, Rosalie.

They were usually fun, what with Em's inability to remain serious for any amount of time. Not to

mention the fact that, with Alice being my girlfriend and Emmett being my brother, I was

completely comfortable around them. The outgoing socialite person in our relationship was

without at doubt, Alice. I never was one for the whole social thing, myself opting more for the

stay at home and stick to my own group of closely knit friends. It's a wonder I even met Alice.

Had it not been for Emmett trying to set me up with his girlfriends cousin we probably couldn't

have ever met. He practically dragged me into the bar, but as soon as we met we hit it off, we've

been together for the last ten months. I wasn't even mad at Em at the end of the night, I'd

gotten Alice out of the deal.

"Where did you meet Jasper? Please tell me he's a decent guy. I don't want to have to

pretend to like my best friends boyfriend." Alice was flitting across the room like a humming bird

and I couldn't help but smile. She was definitely not like anyone else I'd ever met.

"Don't worry, Alice, I only know him because he's in my intro to psych class. But I'm sure you'll like

him just fine." I assured her. She nodded and lifted her gaze to mine, her brown eyes connecting

with my green ones. Her gaze flickered down the length of my body for a second before she was

in my arms, her lips against my own. I allowed my hands to roam her body before settling one in

her hair and the other on her bottom as I lifted her. I shuffled, my eyes closed and my lips still

other wise occupied to the bed. I had nearly made it too when she pulled back. "We can't,

Edward, we'll be late." she gasped. The husky note her voice had taken on did nothing to help

my resolve.

"Come on, they won't mind if were a little bit late." I pleaded not willing to let the moment

just slide out of my grasp. Alice and I had been together for awhile yet we had never been

together in that way. We'd come dangerously close, I'll admit. Take now for instance. Yet

somehow something always came up and the moment was ruined. Her eyes were lidded, her

cheeks flushed, she just needed to say the words...

"Later," she said hastily as she unraveled herself from my arms.

"Alright." I sighed, grabbing her hand in mine as we left the house and headed for the

restaurant.

Having beaten them there Alice and I waited patiently. Well, I was waiting patiently. Alice on the

other hand was bouncing up and down in anticipation. I chuckled. "Maybe you shouldn't have had

that second soda," I teased. "You have not sat still since we got here." She smiled, knowing that

I meant nothing by it. I saw the door open behind her and moved my gaze to it. Jasper strode in

and seeing me, headed towards our booth. I couldn't see Bella yet, only a flash of brown hair

following behind Jasper as he walked. Alice's eyes brightened as she noticed what my gaze was

fixated on. When they were near the table Alice said without turning around, "I've been waiting

for you." when she did turn her eyes grew wide in shock. Jasper, who was standing in her direct

vicinity, looked shocked as well, his eyebrows rising towards his hairline. He gathered himself

quickly before he chuckled. "Sorry to keep you waiting." I was still looking at Alice's shocked

expression that I didn't even notice Bella as Jasper and her slid into the booth on the other side

of us. Alice blushed then managed to compose herself.

"Sorry, I thought you were Bella." she said as she looked at the person occupying the space

across from me.

**Edward POV**

Naturally**,** I looked at the space she was pointing to at the moment**; **When I saw her my

mouth grew dry . Bella was gorgeous, her long brown hair hanging loosely over her shoulders

and accenting her heart shaped face. Her eyes were the color of melted chocolate, her eyes were

turned to Alice as they began to chat animatedly. I followed the lines of her face, the delicate

sweep of her nose, the pink coloring of her cheeks to her lush full lips that seemed perfectly

oversized for her face. She was simply stunning. I pulled my eyes away from her, and took a drink

of my soda. I turned my attention to Jasper, he was watching the two girls, his eye's were on

Alice. "So Jasper, how's it going?" He looked away for her, and slightly smiled at me. "Nothing to

much, you know how it is." We didn't say much until the waiter walked over to our table. "Hi, my

name is Jim, and i'll be waiting on you today. Now, what can I get you lady's? " He was looking up

Bella and Alice. He had dirty blonde hair, and brown eye's. Nothing to really look at. Alice took one

look at him and whispered something to Bella, she must have thought it was something good,

because his smile got even bigger. "Go ahead Bella, do it." Alice said.

Bella turned to Jim, and licked her lips, and in a husky voice she said, "I'll like a glass of water,

make sure there's a slice of lemon in that. My friend would like some cherry soda. Oh and put a

cherry in her soda too." She leaned over the table and placed her hand on his. "Oh and the guys

would like some beers." She pulled her hand away and began talking to Alice again. Not even

looking over at the poor boy again. The waiter shook is head, dazed, before he walked away.

"Wow Bella, where did you learn to do that?" Jasper asked. He had his hand in hers. "Oh

you know movies and stuff." Our drinks came and the waiter still had his eye on Bella. She wasn't

paying one bit of attention to him anymore, and this pissed him off. He placed our drinks on the

table and walked away in a hurry.

"Does anyone want to play pool?" I asked looking around the table, and the

only hand the went up was Bella's. This placed a small smile across my face, for

some odd reason, I didn't know. We both got up and walked over to the pool table,

there wasn't that many people playing tonight, so we could talk and get to know

each other alittle better.

"So Bella, how did you meet Alice?" I asked while I took my shot. " Me and Alice started talking,

one day when I was in department store, trying on clothes, and she walked right up to me and

said that blue shirt that I had was the best shirt I'd picked out so far. At first I didn't know what

to think, but then I looked again and I saw that she was right, I don' know, we just started

talking." I had stopped taken shots and looked into her big brown eye's. For a Minute, I forgot to

breath, all I chould do was look at her. I couldn't pull my eye's away from her's. There were words

and thoughts, but I could form them into a sentence. Not even one word of it. Then her cheecks

turned pink, she was blished. The pinkness of her checks looked wonderful with her pale white

skin.

We moved closer to each other, our faces just touching, I was moving closer to her, when I hear

my name being called from across the room. It was alice! I almost forgot about Alice. When I

looked back to Bella, she was gone, I looked over to where Jasper was, they were gone. She

Must have left. I wonder if Alice knew about what I almost just did?

**Hey guys, this is my first time doing this, so let me know if you like it. Thanks.  
More will be up soon. **


End file.
